


No regrets

by IHaveToManyFeels



Series: see you in a minute [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Clintasha - Freeform, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveToManyFeels/pseuds/IHaveToManyFeels
Summary: The very beginning of a series dedicated to Clint and Natasha throughout the years, starting from their first meeting.OR endgame was unbearable and Joss Whedon screwed these 2 characters.Not MCU cannon obviously.





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a Clintasha fix it from endgame but decided to make a series and start from the beginning. Changed a lot of things, obviously, mostly because comic book Clint is way better than MCU Clint. but anyway enjoy!

**February 2008**

_Wow_. That was all he could think as he watched his target effortlessly assassinate hers. She took out 8 large men in 5 seconds flat and made it look like an everyday activity - maybe it was. She was hot. No doubt about that. Slim build but incredible curves, and she had hair of which he could only metaphorise as fire. As he approached her readying his arrow, he got a full look at her face, she smirked as she turned to him - she knew he was watching. She had the features of nothing less than a goddess. Full red lips, distinct jawline and cheekbones, flawless skin and enchanting green eyes. It was the latter that caught his attention most, they were young eyes. She could pass as older to most people but he noticed, she was definitely a lot younger than he had previously thought.

“ты здесь, чтобы убить меня” she spoke, snapping him from his thoughts. His Russian wasn't the best, he knew some basic things, but he hadn't exactly been listening.

She could obviously read his confusion because she then said, “You are here to kill me.” with a perfect American accent. _Great,_ he thought, even her voice was sexy. It had a husky and seductive tone to it.

“That's my order” he replied. Though he was now regretting taking it. He thought this would be the essay part; evil woman who had killed hundreds of innocents, even children and was a ruthless murderer. But the more he looked at her the more he did not want to.

“Then do it.” she body stated.

“you knew I was watching, following you, why didn't you kill me? You are more than capable of doing so”. Stop making conversation Barton.

“I had to complete my mission.” she replied, again with an unreadable expression and tone.

“So you would rather die than have an incomplete mission.?” He questioned. “I don't fear death.” “But you fear an incomplete mission?” he asked and she was silent for a moment, considering what to say almost.

“I would get a lot worse than death.” She looked at him straight in the eyes, giving nothing away but hinting that she somewhat wanted to, that maybe just maybe, there was a young girl in there who just wanted to be saved. This was harder than he thought, and his quick decision was most likely going to be regretted.

“Come with me.” he stated, instead of asking and lowered his bow.

“what?” She looked taken back.

“Work for my organisation, it’s better - well at least than yours.” he continued and she snorted.

“You have orders to kill me.” she protested.

“I'm making a different call. My own actually.” he smiled.

“For what? I am forbidden to give you any information”

“That's not what I’m after.”

“So you want sex?” she asked him, sounding rhetorical almost.  

“What? No, no, I just think you'd be great on our team, you deserve a second chance, a life.” he told her.

“A life?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, a better one. Come with me, no favours, no exchanges, just a second chance at life”.

“I can't just leave.” she replied, which told him a part of her actually wanted to go.

“Yes you can. S.H.I.E.L.D will protect you.” he told her.

“You’re shield? That would make you … Hawkeye, correct?” she asked him to which he nodded.

“Well, Hawkeye, nothing can hide me” she muttered.

“I'm not hearing a no” he smirked. She actually considered it for a moment. How much better could Shield really be?

“They will just kill us both.” she finally said.

“What? No of course not, well not me for sure, I mean I can’t promise you won't die, but I feel as though that's a risk worth taking.” he started to approach her.

She continued to protest “What if -”

“Stop making excuses for yourself" he cut her off, "I think you will love it, and you would be a great asset to Shield.”

“But I’m Russian.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just come with me now and I promise, the outcome will be better than me killing you or you returning to your psycho Russian ward”. She furrowed her eyebrows a little at the last part. Why was he helping her? People weren’t this nice in real life. All her instincts were telling her to return to her superiors, give her mission report and get on with her life, yet her head gave a nod and an ‘ok’ escaped her mouth.

“But we need to leave now. As in the country. My people will come looking for me if I don’t give my mission report.” she told him. “Ok, well lucky for you I was solo on this mission so they let me borrow a jet, its about 8 miles out.” he said and they made their way to the car he'd 'borrowed' a few streets away.

“Wait!” he stopped, “I don’t know your name?” She hesitated.

“You don’t have to tell me, but then I won’t tell you mine” he joked. “Wait, unless you know it” he looked confused as he thought about it, he was quite attractive really. She smirked. She didn’t know it, but was going to make out like she did. Possibly just to keep him looking confused and frustrated.

“Oh come on that's not fair.” he whined. He seemed ok, he was different than most of the men she had encountered in the past, number one difference being that even if he wanted sex, he wasn’t pursuing it.

“Natalia.” she finally said.

“Clint” he stuck his hand out, but she kept walking, on purpose.


End file.
